


Concert for two

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Ladybug flies in while Adrien is practicing piano.





	

Adrien sighed and closed the lid of the piano. He knew his father would be upset with him for not finishing his practice, but at this point it seemed so futile he didn’t care. His hands were swollen from the Akuma fight yesterday and he had homework to do. 

“All done?” Adrien heard a gentle voice behind him. He turned around to see Ladybug sitting on his couch.

“When did you?” He began, confused at his idol’s sudden appearance. He took a moment to appreciate her beauty as she lounged on the couch.

She stood up and walked over to the piano, tracing her finger over the lid as she sat down beside him. “I was in the area and I heard you practicing, so I thought I’d drop in.”

“Really? Uh, that’s cool.”

“Teach me how to play?”

Adrien felt his face heat up as she leaned in. Ladybug had never stopped by to see him, ever. He broke eye contact by turning his head to look out at his room. He wasn’t normally a messy kid, but it could use some tidying up. “Well, I… sure.”

“Great!” Ladybug clapped her hands together and smiled. “So, where do I start?”

“Press any five keys, one after the other.”

“O…kay?” She pursed her lips together at the unexpected response. She stretched out her index finger and pressed a white key, then another one. A black key and two more white keys followed soon after.

“Great!” Adrien smiled, pushing up his sleeves. “My turn!”

Ladybug watched in anticipation as he set his hands on the keys. Taking a quick breath, he gently started pressing down keys. “It’s beautiful,” She whispered.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, LB,” Adrien winked, increasing the dynamic. All of a sudden she heared five familiar notes- the same ones she had plucked out of the keyboard- drawn out into a beautiful melody. The music grew and grew, becoming almost violent at times, before the melody came back. It was like being out at sea and watching the calm water after a storm.

He pressed down the final perfect cadence after a few minutes of improvising and turned to see Ladybug with her head in her hands. He felt his stomach drop as she turned away from him. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. He hesitated just before contact, unsure if it was the best choice.

“I swear I’m not usually like this. What you did was just incredible, creating something out a few dumb notes like that.”

“What’s wrong?” Adrien frowned, worried about his lady.

“It’s just, well, everyone around me seems to be so talented and the only thing that seems to make me special is that I’m Ladybug.”

Adrien felt an emotion run through his veins. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew that it was a call to help the girl he loved. “That’s not true.”

“I appreciate the kind words, Adrien, but you don’t know anything about me,” Ladybug sighed, standing up to leave.

“But I know someone who does,” He said, ignoring the way his heart rate increased when she said his name. 

“I doubt it,” She said, walking to the window and pulling out her yo-yo.

“Give me five minutes,” Adrien said, running his fingers through his hair. He could run downstairs, transform, and pop back up to tell her everything he loved about her.

He could confess his love for her, and she’d actually listen to him for once.

Ladybug turned back and looked at him, pausing for just a moment before looking out the window again. “…Thank you, Adrien, but I’d best be going.” With that, she disappeared into the Parisian night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Kind of a weak ending. I set a timer and wrote for twenty minutes, so here you go.  
> Potential to continue, but we'll see.


End file.
